1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard input coding device and a musical note displaying device, wherein signals obtained by pushing a keyboard are coded into musical notes for pattern displaying or a staff.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a coding device in prior art, duration of pushing keys of a keyboard is coded into note-length data at a real time. A musical note in the coding is therefore liable to be different from that intended by a player.
For example, assuming that a one time reference pulse (in sound output) as shown in "a" of FIG. 1(A) corresponds to one interval of a quarter note, keying input is given in such a pattern as shown in "b" of FIG. 1(A) in order to perform continuously. If the coding is based on the intervals t.sub.1 -t.sub.7 of key input "H" (key pushing) and "L" (key releasing) without modification, an intended note is a quarter note as shown in "c" of FIG. 1(A) but quite unreasonable coding of notes would be effected as shown in "d" of FIG. 1(A).
Also, assuming that one time reference pulse as shown in "a" of FIG. 1(B) corresponds to one interval of a quarter note, a triplet as shown in "c" of FIG. 1(B) is intended. Since a triplet is discriminated when one interval of silence is followed by one interval including three notes of nearly equal note-length (a quarter note), the coding based on key input intervals in such a pattern as shown in "b" of FIG. 1(B) in a real time would produce the code output as shown in "d" of FIG. 1(B). Accordingly, detection of a triplet in this manner is quite difficult.
When a keyboard input is displayed as pattern of musical note signals, for example, if a musical note character is constituted by eighth or sixteenth notes with hook, indication of the character per note produces a staff which is quite indistinct as shown in FIG. 2(A).
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention is to provide a keyboard input coding device in which a musical note with a note-length to agree well with intention of a player is coded after correcting the key input duration data according to estimates made from the relation of the note-length between sequential notes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a musical note displaying device in which sequential eighth or sixteenth notes are coded by the above described keyboard input coding device and displayed in the form of a chain of notes under a given condition thereby the displayed pattern of musical notes can be readily seen.
This invention relates to a keyboard input coding device comprising a keyboard device for generating signals by means of keying operation, means for detecting rise and fall states of signals from the keying device, a counter for counting ON and OFF duration of the keyboard signals, an encoder for producing codes of musical interval corresponding to keys of the keyboard device, a note-length discriminating circuit for taking count values from the counter based on signals from the detecting means and discriminating a note-length, a note-length memory circuit for receiving or supplying the note-length data from or to the note-length discriminating circuit, a reference time generating circuit for supplying the note-length discriminating circuit with data of partitioning a musical section and a processing control circuit, wherein the discrimination of the note-length is effected by referring to the note-length between sequential notes according to data stored in the memory circuit, thereby a musical note with a note-length to agree well with intention of an operator is coded after correcting the key input duration data according to estimates made from the relation of the note-length between sequential notes, and also to a musical note displaying device comprising a CRT display, a character ROM, a video RAM and a timing circuit for these circuits, wherein an additional note-chaining circuit is provided to take musical note data outputted by the keyboard input coding device, note-chaining data (musical interval) between sequential two musical notes and note-chaining pattern selecting data in the musical note data and to generate note-chaining pattern corresponding to musical note position, thereby the note-chaining pattern data generated from the additional note-chaining circuit and the musical note pattern of the character ROM are superposed so as to produce a chained note and to display a musical note at pattern which can be clearly seen.